


Pets Can't Be Left Unattended. Or Unfed.

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brotp, Cat Jeff, Cat Owner L, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Swallowing, M/M, Pets, Stab-Cakes, That's not milk, Yaoi, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L learns to feed Jeff before going out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets Can't Be Left Unattended. Or Unfed.

"Jeff, I'm home."

L closed and locked the door behind him and slid off his shoes. A sleepy head lift up from where the man had been napping on the couch. His ears perked up when he saw him, hopping off the couch and crawling to him. He lift his head into the gentle petting and scratching behind his ears, purring and gently nipping at L's hands.

"Hungry," He said. L arched an eyebrow at the feline.

"You ate already."

"No. You left. I'm hungry." Had L rushed out before feeding Jeff? It was possible. But he was certain that he had fed Jeff-- 

Jeff nipped his Master's hand sharp with an irritated growl at his blank stare. "Hungry!" He hissed again, tail twitching in anger.

L rubbed his hand with a frown as he stepped passed him and towards the kitchen. "Fine. Come here so I can feed you." He picked up Jeff's food bowl and took out the cream from the fridge. Jeff rubbed against his legs ad he poured, purring up a storm and pawing at his leg with a mew. He lapped at the bowl of cream when it was set down and nuzzled into the hand that scratched his ears.

"Good boy," L said. He stood and went into his office to start on his next case. He heard the patter of his pet some time later and reached a hand down habitually to pet the top of his head. Jeff purred at the contact, rubbing up again L's legs and arching as his master scratched his back. He let out a meow of annoyance when the man pulled his han away to continue working, forcing the cat to pine for his attention while pawing at him.

"Jeff, I need to work."

Another huff and frown before Jeff settled down on the floor. His master always worked on boring stuff he had no interest in and it always made him fall asleep just trying to watch. He scratched at his collar bored, looking back up at L and pawing.

"Hungry."

L paused in his work to look down at his pet with a frown. "Jeffrey, you ate five minutes ago. No more or you'll get sick."

Jeff pouted and sat up on his knees. "You keep the food locked up all day, its not fair. And I want more milk."

"No. No more milk until tomorrow. You're going to get a--hey!" The feline was suddenly in his personal space, ears swiveled back as he grabbed at L's hips.

"Hungry," Jeff said again after working the man's jeans open. He ducked his head down and dragged his tongue over his Master's covered dick, taking the surprised gasp as a good sign. His Master always sat very odd, but it worked in favor this time. L could only either close his legs and let Jeff wear his thighs, or open and allow Jeff more room. He chose the latter as the cat continued lapping at his crotch.

It wasn't uncommon for Owner's to use their pets in this sort if fashion, but that wasn't what L and Jeff did. L found the idea revolting. Pets were companions, not just some sort of tension relief.

He pushed at his head with a hiss, trying to get him away before this could escalate to anything more. "J-Jeff! Jeff, d-down!"

The cat looked up with a confused mew, tilting his head as his ears folded down. "But I'm hungry."

"No you're not, damnit! Get down!"

Jeff slowly did as his Master ordered with a pout, sitting on his haunches while his tail curled around. "You work too much and never play with me. I thought you didn't think I could."

L paused in his frantic pace to fit himself and looked at the other with mirrored confusion. "Jeff, what are you talking about? I play with you all the time. You like it when I use the laser pointer." To his surprise Jeff shook his head.

"That's daytime play. You never nighttime play with me." It hit L like a brick the second the words came.

 _Of coarse._ Jeff had been raised on The Farms where they teach pets the necessary information for pleasing their owners. Granted he had found Jeff on the streets in terrible condition and older, the training must have stuck. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's because--I didn't think of you like that."

"Like what?"

"Like some plaything. I found you half-starved and beaten. I didn't want you to think that I only rescued you so I could use you." Jeff looked at him with big blue eyes, silent and still before suddenly launching forward again. L yelped something only to freeze when Jeff nuzzled into his stomach, his thunderous purring kicking up again as he rubbed his face over L's shirt. He looked at him with a small curve of his lip as he spoke.

"Its because you rescued me that I want to play," He purred. "I don't mind being a plaything. So long as I'm your plaything." He teased the button to his pants and worked it open again. "Besides. I want more milk." L didn't try stopping him again when he licked up the length of his erection, letting out a sigh as he leaned back against the chair.

Jeff gently tugged the waistband of his underwear, ears perking up when L's cock was finally exposed. He traced his tongue along the underside, circling the head and watching his Master twitch in his chair and bite his hand to keep quiet. The hand didn't do any good when Jeff swallowed him down. His toes curled against the upholstery, hand coming down to rest atop the cat's head and stroke his ears. He almost regretted it when the purring started because of it, and the vibrations made him yelp.

L slapped his free hand over his mouth, teeth biting into his finger as he guided Jeff's head down along his shaft. Jeff eagerly worked his tongue along the slit, licking away drops of precome and bobbing his head to his Master's liking. He could feel him twitch against his tongue and hear his noises getting more strained. He hollowed his cheeks around him, sitting up and taking him down his throat and listening to his Master choke.

"Jeff... m-move." L tried to push him away again just as his stomach coiled tight. His pet didn't listen. His warning only made him suck harder, purring louder "J-Jeff! I said--!" He couldn't get the words out in time before his muscles drew tight and he came down his pet's throat. Jeff eagerly drank down all that he could and slowly licked away the rest before pulling off. He smacked his lips together as his Master shuddered and panted, face flushed bright and eyes glazed.

Jeff looked up at him with a hint of lust in the blue of his iris, licking his lips and grinning. "I really like Master's milk." L sighed and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Only to snap back when he heard his pet chuckle.

_"I want more."_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been receiving such great feedback from you guys.   
> Lemme know what other ideas for Stab-Cakes you might have and maybe write some yourself!   
> I'd love to see what you guys could come up with.
> 
> Cheers!   
> ~UuU


End file.
